Mille Vies
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Ressler est au trente sixième dessous, les pilules ne suffisent plus pour combler le vide de sa vie, il est perdu. Keen pourra peut-être l'aider, enfin c'est sans compter sur celui qui lui a déjà sauvé la vie, une fois ! Une mémorable fois !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai pondu cette fic en une soirée, je sais j'ai pleins de choses en cours mais ça arrive ! Je viens de découvrir cette série, tardivement, mais j'en suis déjà accro, surtout à cause de Ressler et Red... et oh surprise c'est un slash justement avec ces deux personnages !

 **Warning :** Comptons un spoil de la saison 2 (j'en suis au 19eme épisode) et certainement un spoil du scénario central si vous n'avez pas relié les points livrés par la série en ce qui concerne Keen et Red. àAmoins que je me goure... sait-on jamais ! En tout cas je déconseille la lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ce qui se cache dans le bateau au début de la saison 2 et si vous n'avez pas eu le plaisir de voir le dos de Reddington après l'épisode de la prison fantôme et la mention du fulcrum, il me semble.

 _Acrystar_.

* * *

 **Mille vies !**

 **1**

* * *

Ressler soupire, assis dans sa voiture personnelle, il regarde distraitement par la fenêtre vers la chambre d'hôtel de Liz. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, la femme avait frappé à sa porte, parce qu'il devait être le seul véritable ami qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas totalement à sens unique puisqu'elle avait essayé de l'inviter à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était lui qui avait refusé. Aujourd'hui, les pilules ne font plus effet et si il continue, il fera soit une overdose, soit il laissera Liz mourir. Il a failli la perdre une fois, à cause de son manque de réactivité, il a failli mourir de trop nombreuses fois et même si il pense rejoindre Audrey tous les jours, tous les jours la même réponse se pose à son esprit : pas encore.  
Il a tant à faire… tant à voir. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour mettre sous les verrous le fameux Reddington et aujourd'hui ? Il se bat dans le même camp que l'homme, aujourd'hui il est le jouet de l'homme qu'il a un jour pourchassé avec ferveur. Il se sent las. Las de courir sur l'échiquier de Red, mais il ne sait pas comment s'en tirer. Mourir ou partir, il n'avait que ces deux choix et aucun des deux ne le satisfaisait vraiment.

Soupirant, il se frappe le crâne contre son volant en poussant un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Il doit voir Liz, si il ne le fait pas, il trouvera un moyen pour combler le vide des pilules par quelque chose de plus puissant et il ne veut pas finir junky, le chinois lui aura au moins ouvert les yeux à ce sujet.  
Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et faire trois pas vers la chambre d'hôtel qu'un homme l'immobilise, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre tenant un objet contre son flanc et soudainement la douleur, un vif spasme et le voilà qui quitte son corps. Il ne veut certainement pas mourir.

Le réveil est l'un de ceux que l'on regrette de faire, son crâne se serre sous un étau invisible, Ressler voudrait se tourner sur le ventre, mais son corps ne fait pas plus que quelques mouvements discordant avant de retomber inerte dans les draps. Ses chevilles et ses poignets lui font mal et vu qu'ils sont fermement attachés au bois de lit, ceci explique cela. Aussitôt son cerveau reptilien se met en marche et son cœur s'accélère, il fait le tour des lieux de ses yeux, mais ne voit personne. Par contre il y a une sorte de grosse coupe en faïence à côté de lui et un linge humide posé sur la table de chevet. Il y a aussi une tache de sang sur les draps, mais elle ne semble pas venir de sa personne, aussi il se questionne, mais n'arrive pas à comprendre le scénario.  
Soudainement Dembe lui fait face et il n'est qu'à moitié surpris de voir l'homme pénétrer sa chambre, l'observer silencieusement, puis déposer un plateau de nourriture avant d'aller chercher son maitre. Étonnement c'est Monsieur Kaplan qui entre dans la chambre, de quoi le rassurer ! La femme prend son pouls, observe ses pupilles ne répondant pas à ses questions vaines sur le pourquoi du comment et ce qu'on lui voulait !  
Lorsqu'elle a enfin terminé, elle se lève appelant l'homme qu'il ne veut absolument pas voir sur le moment.

\- Agent Ressler, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Aujourd'hui ? Mais depuis combien de temps est-il attaché à ce lit ? Ses sourcils se froncent, il a envie de s'énerver sur son hôte, ou son geôlier, il hésite encore sur le terme approprié, mais quelque chose le pousse à rester calme. Reddington a du mal à se mouvoir, il semble boiter et lorsque Kaplan a fini de l'aider à s'assoir malgré le ton admonestant qu'il lui lance quant à sa capacité à s'occuper de lui-même, Donald s'aperçoit du dégât subi par l'homme. Qui diable a pu passer à tabac le fameux Reddington ? Qui a pu le mettre à mal de la sorte ?

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? »

Le silence est la seule réponse, d'une main flegmatique mais légèrement tremblante, il congédie Kaplan mais Dembe reste à son poste contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux rivés sur lui, comme si il s'attendait à ce que l'agent puisse faire quoi que ce soit à Raymond alors qu'il est ligoté sur ce lit.

\- Vous devez manger. »

Red essaye de paraitre désinvolte, mais quelque chose dans sa voix chevrote et ce n'est pas dû à la douleur, car il sait que l'homme est capable d'endurer les pires tortures sans ciller. Oui, lorsque l'on est le prince du crime et la première source de renseignements mondiaux, on doit savoir cloisonner son esprit, sa vie, ses secrets de la meilleur des façons !  
Donald se rembrunit directement en voyant l'homme prendre le plateau tandis que Dembe, installe un gros oreiller dans son dos, histoire qu'il puisse manger sans s'étouffer. Que quelqu'un le pince, l'autre n'allait quand même pas le nourrir à la béquée comme une mère oiseau ! Dans quelle putain de dimension avait-il atterri ? Jamais de la vie ! L'homme gronde, il ne lui faut qu'une demie seconde pour incendier le criminel en face de lui et le traiter de tous les noms qui peuvent traverser son esprit à ce moment même. Reddington, surélève un sourcil, il croise les jambes faisant retomber la fourchette dans l'assiette. Il soupire, lève les yeux théâtralement au ciel en leur faisant faire un arc de cercle hautain qui lui fiche l'envie de mettre son poing dans le crane du type, mais Donald ne peut même pas se torcher le cul !

\- Voyons voir, il existe deux moyens pour vous faire avaler ce repas, la manière douce, que vous semblez peu enclin à accepter, alors dois-je passer à la manière forte et vous gaver comme une oie ? »  
\- Aller vous faire voir Reddington, jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi et détachez-moi ! »  
\- Par pitié Donald ne faites pas l'adolescent rebelle avec moi. »  
\- Oh, excusez-moi, de ne pas être heureux de vous revoir dans ces conditions-là ! »

L'homme est impassible, il observe l'assiette nonchalamment.

\- Un si bon risotto… vous savez j'ai été le chercher spécialement pour vous dans le restaurant de la sixième avenue… »  
\- Aller vous faire foutre, si vous voulez que je mange détachez-moi ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse approcher de ma personne. »  
\- Dembe pourrait le faire, ou même Monsieur Kaplan, quoi que je doute qu'elle apprécie se mettre à disposition d'un homme, même tel que vous, agent Ressler… »  
\- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »  
\- Que Monsieur Kaplan vous découperait plutôt les parties génitales pour vous en faire une paire de boucle d'oreilles, plutôt que d'accepter cette requête. »  
\- Pourtant elle s'occupe de vous. »  
\- Et bien parce que je la paye, agent Ressler et surtout parce qu'elle sait que jamais de ma vie, je n'oserais lui demander quoi que ce soit me concernant ! »  
\- Je vous demande rien non plus. »  
\- Non, vous préférez rester tapis dans l'ombre, espérant que personne ne voit votre désespoir, que l'obscurité ne vous dévore pas les entrailles ou que vous ne soyez pas accro aux médicaments. »  
\- Oh et que savez-vous de ce que je ressens, vous avec un cœur Red ?! »  
\- Croyez ce qui vous fait plaisir Donald, mais j'ai eu une vie avant celle-là, une vie que l'on m'a prise, une vie que l'on a détruite et j'ai appris à vivre dans la haine, le mensonge et l'obscurité. Il n'y a plus rien de ce que je fus jadis parce que j'ai embrassé la voie la plus obscure qui soit et si vous faites de même, un jour vous serez assis à ma place avec un agent du FBI attaché dans un lit en face de vous et vous verrez l'opportunité qu'il a, de ne pas vous ressembler un jour. Bien que je sois bel homme et charmant charmeur, j'espère pour vous un autre scénario ! Et peut-être un peu plus de cheveux ! »  
\- Si vous croyez pouvoir m'amadouer ainsi. »  
\- Je ne crois rien agent Ressler. Bien… Dembe, puisque notre cher ami ne semble pas d'humeur à se sustenter, avons-nous quelque chiens errants dans le coin ? »  
\- Rien d'autres que des rats… j'en ai bien peur. »  
\- Des rats, grand Dieu, je parie qu'ils n'auront pas d'autres chances de gouter un met quatre étoiles. Ils vous doivent une grande aubaine agent Ressler, j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas les premiers à vouloir vous grignoter lorsque vous serez mort de faim. Bien Dembe, que les rats se régalent ! »

Il hait cette mascarade, mais lorsque le grand black est enfin parti et que le fumet délicat se déploie dans la pièce son estomac se retourne et il doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas flancher sous le regard aiguisé de Red qui se retire silencieusement.

Le premier réveille n'était, au final, pas le pire, car il n'avait pas été provoqué par des tremblements, les cris de Reddington et un poids colossale qui l'écrase sur le matelas qu'il occupe.

\- Respirez agent Ressler. Respirez nom de Dieu ! »

Ce ne sont pas des tremblements, mais Dembe qui se tient au-dessus de lui et lui fait un massage cardiaque. Lorsque le blond ouvre les yeux, Kaplan l'éblouie d'une petite lampe qui lui déchire la rétine durant une fraction de seconde.

\- Comment va-t-il ? »  
\- Il faut qu'il se repose, les crises vont être plus fortes. Si cela se complique il faudra faire venir un staff médical. »  
\- Pas de médicaments pour lui, il a eu le choix de la manière douce, maintenant on passe au plan B, la manière forte. Agent Ressler ? Vous n'allez pas mourir entre mes doigts, pas après que je vous ai transfusé de mon propre sang pour vous sauver les miches, vous m'entendez ?! Je vous interdis de baisser les bras ! »

L'obscurité le dévore vivant, il essaye de s'accrocher à quelque chose tandis qu'il tombe dans le vide. Une chaleur semble attraper ses doigts, la main forte d'une présence au fond des ténèbres, celle de Raymond Reddington, aussi, il sourit tandis que l'inconscience le fauche.

Liz a besoin de lui, elle est entouré de trois mercenaires, elle hurle, crie, demande son aide, mais il la regarde impuissant. Lorsqu'il baisse son regard, il s'aperçoit que son ventre a été ouvert et que ses boyaux pendant le long de son corps jusqu'à la terre. Des centaines de rats se précipitent sur le festin tandis qu'il hurle à la mort. Il ressent une présence derrière lui et va pour l'implorer, mais l'ombre disparait sous son regard pour se coller contre lui. Elle rigole. Pendant un laps de temps, il pense que c'est Reddington qui se moque de lui, mais la présence est plus noire, jamais Reddington ne lui a fait autant peur. Cette personne qui se découvre sous ses yeux c'est lui-même. Un homme que la mort n'émeut plus, un homme qui joue avec. Sa main invisible se saisie de la sienne amenant son arme à pointer le visage de Liz qui l'observe de ses grands yeux étonnés. Tire… tire… ses susurrements sont merveilleux, mais il ne succombe pas, alors l'ombre appuie sur la gâchette avec son doigt. Le visage de Liz est blafard, le rouge dévore ses prunelles vides de vie, il hurle, il essaye de se défaire de l'emprise, mais elle ressert ses intestins le long de sa gorge, comme les fils visqueux d'une toile d'araignée. Reddington ! Reddington !

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, le plafond blanc et mal entretenu le soulage, c'était un simple cauchemar, il met un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il serre quelque chose entre ses doigts. Reddington sourit comme un père, légèrement amusé par la situation, mais avec une drôle d'attention qui pourrait, s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'homme qu'il maudissait le plus sur cette planète, être quelque peu rassurante voire même touchante !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas daigné laisser les rats faire de vous leur quatre heures. »  
\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »  
\- Parce que je ne laisserais pas l'équipier de Lizzie la mettre en danger à cause d'un problème qu'il ne veut pas voir en face. Dans mon monde, dans notre monde, Donald, une telle faiblesse pourra vous couter la vie, celle de Liz et peut-être bien celle de Dembe et de moi-même. Et sachez une chose… si je dois mourir, ça sera pour moi et pour moi uniquement, ne vous donnez pas le crédit de vous voir comme l'homme qui me mettra à terre. »

L'homme peut s'essayer à la nonchalance et son humour bien à lui, cela dit, ça ne fonctionne pas avec Donald, pas lorsqu'il voit que l'homme s'est laissé capturer par Ressler rien qu'avec la force de ces cinq doigts tremblotants.

\- Maintenant, voulez-vous boire un peu de thé ? Je l'ai fait importer du Tibet. Soit, il est dit qu'une consommation excessive peut vous noircir les dents d'une façon très peu glamour mais il est d'un tel fumet que je ne peux m'en prohiber. En parlant de ça, j'ai connu une japonaise, une femme d'une beauté… vous n'en avez certainement jamais vu une comme celle-ci. On aurait dit une fleur de sakura bercée par le vent, une beauté céleste, pleine de délicatesse et changeante comme la brise. Un regard qui vous ôte la raison et une sourire… oh un sourire de déesse, enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois ces grandes dents mal placées et noires comme la suie ! Mais elle était d'une beauté, une beauté ! »  
\- Oui, oui, comme une fleur de cerisier bercée par le vent. »  
\- Vous vous sentez l'âme d'un poète, bien, vous méritez un peu de thé et pourquoi pas, quelque chose à manger ! »

La main quitte ses doigts, le temps de se servir d'une tasse et d'y verser quelques larmes de thé. Il laisse l'homme se baisser vers lui, passer l'un de ses bras derrière sa tête afin qu'il puisse s'abreuver d'une gorgée de thé.

\- Doucement… juste une gorgée, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis des jours. »  
\- Combien de temps ? »  
\- Six jours. »  
\- Six ? Et Liz et Cooper ? »  
\- J'ai dit à Liz que je prendrais soin de vous quelques jours, elle a dû dire à Cooper pour votre petit secret. »  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous introduire dans ma vie privée, bordel ! »

Il crie des insanités envers l'homme qui semble décontenancé par son changement d'humeur, mais il se redresse bien vite, laissant l'agent s'égosiller seul. Il attend que l'autre n'en puisse plus et soit fauché par une quinte de toux pour reprendre la parole.

\- Criez comme bon vous semble, ici, il n'y a que des rats et ils dorment, repus du repas dont vous n'avez pas voulu ! »

Les tremblements sont de plus en plus terrifiants, lorsqu'il convulse dans les draps, hurlant à la mort, son geôlier fait demander Kaplan qui accourt aussitôt.

\- Restez avec moi Donnie, Donnie restez avec moi. »  
\- Il me faut quelque chose, juste, juste… »  
\- Rien du tout, vous serez bientôt clean et on va faire ça de la seule façon que vous connaissez. En douloureuse compagnie et en cris, que vous compreniez Donnie, que je ne vous laisserais pas prendre cette route. Vous vous souviendrez de chaque seconde de douleur et d'agonie pour que vous ne soyez pas tenté par succomber une autre fois à toutes ces drogues légales. »  
\- Je vous hais Reddington, j'ai entendu que vous avez une fille et bien si j'étais elle, je prierais pour jamais voir votre visage en face de moi, si j'étais elle, je souhaiterais vous voir disparaitre ! »

Il aurait mis une balle en pleine de tête de Red qu'il aurait été certain de ne pas voir ciller l'homme plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu s'émouvoir, mais ces mots qu'il ne contrôle pas sous son désespoir et sa rage mette l'homme invulnérable à mal, bel et si bien qu'il ne savoure même pas cette victoire car pour un temps cet homme en face de lui n'est pas l'homme qu'il hait, l'homme suffisant qu'il a traqué, ce marchand d'informations qu'il honni du plus profond de son âme. Alors qu'il tire sur ses liens comme un animal sauvage Dembe lui décoche une droite, avant de se lever et de tirer Raymond loin du fiel de ses mots.

\- Dites à Raymond que je m'excuse. »

Dembe observe l'agent en inclinant la tête. Ressler voudrait se frotter la mâchoire car l'homme de main de Red n'a pas été de main morte avec lui, mais Donald a connu pire et la douleur physique rompt la monotonie de ce mal qui se glisse à l'intérieur de son crâne. Quelques longues heures plus tard Reddington entre dans la chambre comme s'il en était le propriétaire, ce qui est fort possible et se lance dans des palabres interminables parlant de mets savoureux et de jeunes femmes charmantes.

\- Si l'agent Ressler veut bien me faire l'honneur de manger… »  
\- Je m'excuse. »

L'homme le toise silencieusement, puis son visage se fend d'un sourire presque doux.

\- Vous aviez raison, mon jeune ami. Je ne peux pas la protéger de l'homme que je suis devenu c'est un fait, et je déteste profondément l'homme qui se tient devant vous pour lui être si nocif, mais c'était ma fille et je l'aime toujours, parce qu'un père quel qu'il soit, aime ses enfants, à part peut-être quelques cas désespérés dont heureusement je ne fais pas parti ! J'ai les mains peut-être sales, mais avant d'être Red j'ai été un père aimant et fier de sa fille. Mais si je ne peux la protéger de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, au moins je me dois de la protéger des gens qui ont placé une cible dans mon dos quel qu'en soit le prix, dussè-je y perdre la vie ! »

C'est certainement la première et dernière fois qu'il entend Reddington parler si ouvertement, sans détour, sans ellipse et tout à coup le cerveau de Ressler imbriqua les pièces manquantes et son corps entier frémit de cette découverte, mais aussi du choix de l'homme de lui livrer ce précieux renseignement.

\- Maintenant on ouvre la bouche et on fait ha ! »  
\- Red, pourquoi me dire ça ? »  
\- Je l'ignore, pourquoi je me suis battu pour vous garder en vie ? Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité, pourtant me voilà luttant encore pour le même but. Est-ce là la future configuration de notre nouvel intérêt commun ? Allons savoir, quoi qu'il en soit, j'estime que vous êtes bien meilleur homme que la moitié de ceux qui n'oseront jamais partager le même air que Lizzie. »  
\- Est-ce une sorte de façon obscure de ma dire que vous m'accordez ma bénédiction. »  
\- Plutôt mourir et si vous aviez dans l'idée de faire une chose aussi idiote, je viendrais moi-même m'assurer que ce sera la dernière de votre pathétique existence cher ami. »

Et avec ça Reddington lui enfourna la fourchette dans le bec l'empêchant de répliquer. Ce n'est qu'après la diffusion du fumet du magret de canard et des épices le long de son palais qu'il se rendit compte de la faim qui le tenaillait et bien malgré l'inconfort de voir Reddington le nourrir comme un enfant et le fait qu'il soit toujours attaché au lit, Donald se laissa faire bon gré, mal gré ouvrant la bouche sagement à chaque fois que le sourire bienveillant de Reddington le lui intimait. Il semblait que ce drôle d'instant remplisse l'homme d'une certaine joie et d'une paix étrangère aux observations de l'agent du FBI. Qui avait été Raymond Reddington ? La glace de son visage a disparu et Reddington lui permet de voir les pétales de lumière d'un bleu lagon iriser son regard. L'homme sourit parfois sous l'observation minutieuse dont il est victime pourtant Red ne se cache pas, à la place, il nourrit minutieusement son hôte comme un véritable gentleman. Ce n'est que lorsque l'assiette est vide qu'il la repose puis croise les jambes s'inquiétant de la qualité du plat.

\- Délicieux. »  
\- Parfait, grand dieu, j'ai cru qu'il était infecte mais que vous aviez décidé de ne rien dire à ce propos. »  
\- Quand je pourrais être détaché ? »  
\- Quand vous ne serez plus un danger pour vous, mais aussi pour les autres. »

Cette phrase le fait soudainement réagir, il ausculte la marque de griffure que porte Raymond sur le bras de sa manche relevée, les différents bleus qui maculent son cou et sa tempe puis son sang se glace. Reddington n'a pas été frappé par un quelconque agresseur, mais par sa propre personne et l'homme ne s'était semble-t-il pas défendu… Quelque chose lui soulève le cœur, il n'a pas oublié ce qu'a fait Reddington pour lui, le fait qu'il l'ai sauvé alors qu'il aurait pu le laisser avec sa balle à terre et crever comme un chien, le fait qu'il lui ai envoyé le meurtrier de sa fiancée et de leur enfant, ou tout du moins, sa tête, dans une jolie boite. Raymond n'était pas charitable avec les gens, Donald savait que l'homme, un jour, appuierait sur ces clémences pour l'amener à faire quelque chose en contrepartie, peut-être d'ailleurs que sa façon d'agir avec le criminel a déjà été changée à cause de ça. Comment ne pas se souvenir des efforts qu'à fait cet homme pour le garder en vie alors qu'il se vidait de son sang ? Lui ? Qui avait passé sa vie à le traquer comme une bête et qui n'aurait pas eu de cas de conscience à le laisser crever si les rôles avait été inversés.

\- Détachez ma main gauche. »  
\- Impossible. »  
\- Reddington faites ce que je vous dis bordel de dieu ! »  
\- Sinon quoi ? »  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de dire ça, mais maintenant que je sais votre petit secret… »

Le visage de Reddington s'assombrit, il décroise les jambes et fait retomber la manche de sa chemise contre son bras, ensuite il en referme le bouton ne regardant plus Ressler avec le même regard ouvert et profondément joyeux. Ressler s'en veut, il n'est pas Reddington, pourtant que fait-il à appuyer sur la seule faiblesse que l'homme a osé lui montrer ?

\- Je vois que j'ai fait une grossière erreur de jugement en vous livrant ceci, sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas faire une telle chose quitte à vous tuer de mes propres mains. »  
\- Raymond, je ne veux pas faire ça, je vous jure que je ne veux pas le faire, j'ignore ce qui vous a poussé à me dire ça… C'est un teste ? Et bien je l'ai foiré, mais je ne réfléchis plus droit, j'ai besoin que vous détachiez ma main gauche. »  
\- Pour ? »  
\- A vous de voir, êtes-vous joueur ? »

Reddington debout à côté du lit, observe intensément son prisonnier, il est froid, glacial, ce n'est pas le père qui le scrute, mais l'homme au casier judiciaire long comme son bras. Soudainement l'homme se retourne hélant Dembe qui, un couteau de chasse à la main, s'approche des barreaux du lit. L'homme silencieux indique par son regard qu'il n'hésitera pas à faire de lui une passoire si l'envie lui prenait de se libérer ou de faire du mal à l'homme à qui il a prêté allégeance. Donald fait tourner son poignet deux fois, afin de s'assurer qu'il en a toute la mobilité puis la main se tend vers son geôlier qui attend toujours une indication de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

\- Venez là, Reddington… »

Sa voix est une supplique angoissée, il ne s'en rend compte que lorsque l'homme en face de lui incline la tête comme se demandant ce qu'il a en tête. Son regard hautain et défiant le cloue sur place. Il ne veut pas faire ça à cet homme-là, mais Red et Raymond ne sont-ils pas les deux faces d'une seule et unique pièce ? Tandis que l'homme concède à se baisser, son indexe peut enfin se poser sur la tempe de l'homme contournant la peau meurtrie qu'il a laissé sur son passage, se rendant compte que la forme est celle de son poing. Il se permet ensuite de caresser le violacée de la fine peau qui tressaute nerveusement, le regard de l'informateur est illisible, puis tout à coup ses iris se fendent d'une douce luminosité qui rassure Ressler. Aussi étrange que sa requête soit, il espère qu'elle sera exaucée.

\- Laissez-moi le revoir de temps en temps. Laissez-moi revoir cet homme dont vous avez tout oublié, ou que vous croyez avoir laissé quelque part à la croisée des chemins. Il attend Raymond, il attend patiemment que vous le laissiez sortir pour quelques instants, laissez-le vivre… le temps d'un battement de cil. »

Son bras faible ne peut plus continuer de dévaler la nuque de Reddington, il retombe sur les draps et tout à coup son corps se met à trembler, fauché par une sensation de manque bien moins puissante que la dernière. Discipliné, l'agent retend sa main en direction de Dembe, toisant Reddington d'un regard déterminé.

\- La manière forte… ne me laissez jamais refaire ça, Red, ou je vous tue. »

Le criminel va d'un éclat de rire froid, il se redresse, amusé par l'agent Ressler au plus haut point.

\- Et qui a dit que vous seriez capable de faire une telle chose. La desintoxe vous fait délirer très cher ! Bien, je suis attendu à Honolulu, un ancien ami à soudoyer, je passerais vos amitiés à l'agent Keen. En attendant, Sara et Kaplan vont s'occuper de vous. »

La demie journée qui le sépare du criminel est atroce, Sara, l'infirmière que son geôlier et ami a recruté est gentille ce n'est pas le souci, mais il se refuse de faire appel à elle pour ce qui lui arrive présentement et se demande si la chose en sera plus facile avec Reddington. L'homme l'a vu au plus bas, se vidant de son sang dans une boite de plexiglass, craignant la mort comme un enfant. Il a dû le voir dans des épisodes peu glorieux lorsqu'il a commencé son sevrage, aussi il sert les dents et attend patiemment que la porte s'ouvre sur…

\- Piña Colada ? Sans alcool bien sûr ! »  
\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais dieu soit loué. »  
\- Vous ai-je manqué ? Quel accueil ! »  
\- Reddington ? C'est charmant de votre part de ne pas me laisser seul avec Monsieur Kaplan, car je dois avouer que lorsqu'un nettoyeur s'occupe de votre personne on commence à se poser des questions sur notre avenir… mais… Sara ?! »  
\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? J'osais espérer que vous la trouviez digne de confiance. Elle travaille dans un centre de désintoxication, nous avions besoin du conseil de quelqu'un qui s'y connait véritablement. »  
\- Oui, et jamais je ne demanderais ça à une femme. »

Reddington se tait un instant, il observe l'agent Ressler quelques courtes secondes, dubitatif, puis il incline la tête questionnant l'homme du regard.

\- J'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez jamais me demander une telle chose, c'est bien pour ça que Sara est encore dans les parages. »  
\- Par pitié, vous m'avez charcuté la cuisse pendant que je piaillais comme un gosse. Je me demande quelle genre de conneries j'ai bien pu vous dire pendant mon délire et la dernière semaine est un trou noir, qui s'est occupé de moi tout ce temps ? »  
\- Moi, quand mon emploi du temps me le permettait, sinon c'était Monsieur Kaplan, ou Dembe si sa présence n'était pas requise. »  
\- Mon dieu… et je vais devoir vivre avec ça. »

L'informateur du FBI, se dirige vers le fond de la pièce, il attrape du matériel médicale qu'il attire vers le lit de Donald, l'homme soulève le simple drap qui cache le bas de son corps sans outre passer une certaine barrière personnelle dont Donald est reconnaissant. Il aimerait pouvoir se lever et aller de lui-même aux toilettes, mais c'est peine perdue, aussi il fixe fermement le plafond tandis que son corps fait la vidange et après s'être autant retenu, c'est presque une félicité.

\- Ça va mieux ? »  
\- Pitié Reddington… »  
\- Nous en revenons donc aux noms de famille, agent Ressler, il faut savoir. »

L'homme dont il a toujours reconnu une certaine droiture d'esprit, ne tacle pas un homme à terre, il fait ce qu'il a à faire, tout en parlant de choses et d'autres, de la piste, du suspect, de l'affaire pour ramener Ressler dans un endroit familier.

\- Si vous ne refaites pas de crises sévères, je pense que dès samedi on vous détachera, tenez bon encore deux jours agent Ressler et tout ceci ne sera qu'une parenthèse que l'on oubliera bien vite. »  
\- Je n'oublierais pas. »  
\- Vous voulez vous souvenirs de ce genre de choses, êtes-vous un étrange fétichiste, agent Ressler ? J'ignorais ça… »  
\- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, vous me prenez pour qui Reddington ? Je parle de vous, de lui… »

Il n'en dit pas plus tandis que l'homme l'examine puis roule des yeux comme pour empêcher l'homme derrière de faire une nouvelle apparition.

\- Quel que soit le mirage que vous pensez avoir vu, dites-vous que c'était les restes de drogues qui ont tout inventé. »  
\- Si ça peut vous rassurer… »

Il ne veut pas miner son propre échiquier, mais il ne peut pas laisser Reddington jouer avec son esprit ou le persuader de sa propre vérité. Ressler s'accroche à ce bleu irradiant d'une paix interne, il veut se souvenir de ce sourire doux, il veut que l'image de ce père se grave dans son esprit et ce, jusqu'à la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mille vies !**

 **2**

* * *

Il ne s'est pas aperçu qu'il s'est assoupi, Reddington lit un livre, un verre de bourbon entre les doigts, son regard se lève l'espace d'un instant pour observer l'homme qui vient de tourner la tête en sa direction.

\- Cette biographie est un tissu de conneries. »  
\- De qui est-ce ? »  
\- Le chef de la nouvelle secte des élus. Lincoln Mayers. »  
\- Un nouveau sur la liste ? »  
\- Oui, je suis contre la pédophilie et cet homme se cache derrière la religion pour toucher des enfants, il est temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de son cas. »  
\- Le chevalier noir arrive… »  
\- Celui qui le montait tenait à la main une balance… tout à fait, je connais celui avec lequel il fait des affaires, je vais donc couper toutes transactions dès maintenant, il devra sortir de son trou. Et je lui vendrais ce dont il a besoin, le temps de savoir où il se terre. »  
\- Et Lizzie ira le coffrer ? »  
\- Je ne pense pas, non. Vous voulez entendre ce qu'il fait aux enfants ? Il excise à vif les petites filles, il les mutile, pour qu'elle ne ressente jamais de plaisir même plus tard et les viole avec des tessons de verre. Pour celles qui survivent à ce traitement, il ne reste plus que les viols répétitifs et l'enfantement à grande échelle jusqu'à ce que leur pauvre corps épuisé tombe en ruine et qu'il les enterre dans la forêt. Les petits garçons sont castrés… ses propres enfants ! »

Reddington est d'un calme olympien, mais un tic nerveux fait tressauter son arcade sourcilière gauche et son regard est presque noir. Cette affaire n'ira jamais vers le FBI et cet homme disparaitra. Bien, à vrai dire après ces informations, il ne veut pas que le gars écope d'une sentence de prison à vie !

\- Faites-le… salement. »  
\- Aussi salement qu'il ne l'est avec ces enfants. »  
\- Vous voulez essayer de vous lever quelques minutes ? »  
\- Nous sommes samedi ? »  
\- Non, mais je vais attraper une crampe à être resté si longtemps assis sur ce fauteuil et je n'imagine pas l'état de votre dos ! »  
\- J'ai connu pire. »  
\- Et pourtant c'est un très bon matelas. »  
\- Merci Red. »  
\- De rien mon jeune ami, aller essayons quelques pas »

Etre nu devant Reddington a quelque chose d'un peu terrorisant, certainement lorsque l'image bien habillée et le mot criminel se fondent en un seul personnage si puissant qu'il pourrait faire tomber des dizaines de gouvernements, être nu fait encore plus de différence. Ressler n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme timide, ou même véritablement pudique, suffit qu'il se rappelle sa beuverie à la sortie de sa remise de diplôme dans laquelle il a exhibé son postérieur plus de fois qu'il ne saurait s'en souvenir réellement. Un bras passé par-dessus les épaules de Reddington, il se lève enfin, manquant de vaciller, mais l'homme le tient fermement et cette poigne le fait trembler. Reddington est un homme fort, mentalement et physiquement, son âge ne met pas à mal la carrure qui se cache sous ce costume qui doit être plus conséquent que sa paie !  
La main sur sa hanche le brule, le contact est un trop plein après des jours de privation. Après trois pas, le cerveau de Ressler flanche et un tas de données presque douloureuses titille ses neurones déjà malmenés, pendant un instant sa vision se voile, mais il ne tourne pas de l'œil comme il le pensait, car une sensation puissante terrasse son corps comme une montée d'adrénaline exquise. Les sens en alerte, il observe la pièce comme si un danger allait se manifester, mais son hôte continue de regarder droit devant lui. Et puis Ressler comprend enfin. D'un mouvement prompt, il rejette la présence à ses côtés s'écroulant sur le parquet de la chambre. Son attitude laisse pantois Raymond qui doit l'examiner à deux reprises avant de tenter une quelconque approche.

\- Ne… ne dites rien ! »  
\- Je ne vous en aurais pas fait l'affront. Voyez le corps n'est qu'une machine et vous n'êtes pas en état de le dompter pour lors. Cela ne veut strictement rien dire de plus. »

L'essaie de Red est presque convainquant, surtout avec le ton qu'il lui a donné, mais Donald se connait, ou pas si bien que ça finalement. Cela dit, il sait et ses ongles en attaquent le parquet.

\- Me touchez pas Reddington ! »

Le criminel soupire, il recule de trois pas avant de demander à Dembe de le reconduire au lit. Donald est étrangement froid et distant durant tout le restant de la soirée, mais son hôte ne s'en formalise pas et le laisse seul, se débattre avec ce qu'il croit ou ne croit pas avoir soi-disant compris !  
Samedi arrive plus vite qu'il ne l'a cru, pouvoir s'assoir dans le lit est agréable, le fait de pouvoir se laver lui-même est enfin une preuve qu'il n'est plus une loque. Ses mains ne tremblent quasiment plus et ses idées sont plus ou moins claires. Il regarde le ciel à travers la seule fenêtre qui n'a pas été condamnée, puis il soupire. Reddington n'a pas refranchi le seuil de sa porte depuis la dernière fois, il se demande ce qu'il fait, puis oublie.

Il mange sans appétit et se sent sombre seconde après seconde. La pièce l'étouffe par sa grandeur qui semble se rétrécir sur lui, il manque d'air… Ressler est persuadé d'être à nouveau sous l'effet du manque aussi il pousse un hurlement. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre soudainement, sa respiration se saccade, ses bras s'allongent vers l'homme qui s'approche en lui demandant de respirer.

\- Ressler. Respirez, doucement, doucement. »

Les mains de Raymond encadrent son visage, il essaye avec difficulté de faire le point sur l'homme qui le regarde avec vigilance. Il voit une pointe d'inquiétude et c'est tout ce qui lui faut pour enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il fait. Une crise de panique ? Depuis quand est-il sujet à ce genre de choses ? Ce n'est pas sa première, n'est-ce pas ? Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur sa respiration reprenant le contrôle sur lui et ses émotions.

\- Bien, très bien. »  
\- Red, Red, bougez. »

L'homme a compris sa détresse et s'est déplacé avant que l'agent ne se penche vers le vide et vomisse son dernier repas sur le sol mal entretenu de la vieille baraque. Lorsque son esprit revient, il passe une main pataude sur sa bouche et se sent fauché par des spasmes. Ce n'est pas le manque, non, son regard se voile et il sanglote comme un enfant.  
A-t-il pris de temps de pleurer Audrey ? A-t-il pris le temps de faire son deuil ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Ces derniers mois entre la mort d'Audrey, de Malik, la dissolution de sa section… Ressler n'a pas eu le temps de se poser et faire le point. Une main se saisit de sa nuque tandis qu'il cherche sa respiration et qu'il lutte vainement contre les larmes.

\- Allez-y pleurez, accordez-vous ça Donald, vous le méritez. »

Maintenant que son esprit s'est fractionné les larmes roulent sur ses joues, il pleure Audrey, il pleure Malik, il pleure son enfant, la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir et qu'on lui a volé, il pleure l'homme qu'il aurait pu être si il n'avait pas fait le choix de suivre Reddington aux quatre coins du monde. Ses mains s'agrippent à la veste du criminel qui lui a toujours échappé entre les doigts. Le seul dénominateur commun entre tous ces deuils n'est autre que Raymond et il le tire fébrilement contre lui, sachant qu'un refus de l'homme lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, pourtant ce n'est certainement pas judicieux de se reconstruire autour de cet homme, mais qu'est-ce qui est normal dans son monde ? Il a tout sacrifié pour son boulot et aujourd'hui celui-ci ne suffit plus. Lorsqu'il est enfin allongé sur son lit, Red se sépare de lui, le temps de faire le tour du lit et de s'allonger de l'autre côté, son bras s'ouvre dans un sourire paternel et Ressler vient s'y réfugier le temps que son crâne cesse de ruminer toutes ces questions, toutes ces images qui ne lui appartienne plus.  
Les rires d'Audrey, ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle lui parlait, la présence de Malik toujours derrière son dos, ou bien les : « papa », d'un enfant qui n'aura, au final, jamais vu le jour. Il voudrait en vouloir à Reddington de lui avoir permis de revoir Audrey, mais les quatre mois qu'il a revécu avec elle, ont été les meilleurs de sa vie !  
Il ignore combien de temps il est reste là, à pleurer contre la chemise parfaite de son hôte, il a presque peur d'avoir maculé de sel la couleur anthracite, mais Reddington ne s'en formalisera pas. Son parfum a quelque chose d'épicé mais d'agréablement sucré, comme un miel de montagne, le battement régulier du cœur de l'informateur, le berce, il se sent en sécurité ici, coupé du monde entre les bras d'un homme capable du pire comme du meilleur, il imprime un baiser sur le pectoral à sa disposition et soudainement son corps se meut, il est à présent au-dessus du criminel, les genoux de chaque côté de Reddington qui le toise avec attention. L'homme a perdu son sourire, il semble prêt à réagir, mais Donald le prend par surprise venant écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Raymond. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un baiser, certainement parce que son esprit n'est pas encore entier et qu'il ignore ce qu'il fait ou quel mécanisme étrange il a encore trouvé pour soi-disant se maintenir à flot. Il y a dans cet acte autant de désespoir que de détermination, aussi il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Raymond reprenne le contrôle de la situation et ne l'admoneste d'un ton froid et particulièrement autoritaire.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution. Ça n'en sera jamais une ! Ne croyez pas que je vais jouer ce jeu délicat avec vous, ça serait vous mettre une balle sinueusement dans le crâne. Vous pensez vraiment ne pas avoir le droit de vivre ? Alors mettez-vous une balle dans le crâne que je ne perde pas mon temps à essayer de vous remettre sur les rails si en faites, vous êtes trop faible pour vous sauver vous-même. Est-ce ça Ressler, est-ce là, la seule explication au fait que si je n'avais pas semé des petits cailloux le long de mon chemin, vous ne m'auriez jamais presque attrapé ? »  
\- Ne… »  
\- L'homme qui me courrait après avait une certaine classe, pour un agent du FBI ! C'est la seule raison qui m'a empêché de vous mettre hors-jeu et j'aurais pu le faire, j'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un et vous auriez été envoyé dans un trou à faire du classement jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, mais j'avais trouvé là adversaire intelligent et déterminé. Votre détermination à m'arrêter et non me mettre une balle dans le dos m'a fait vous apprécier, Lizzie n'a pas rejoint votre division pour rien. J'avais foi en vous ! Je voulais travailler avec vous ! Ne me rejetez pas ça en pleins dans la figure après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble Ressler. Mais bien que je puisse acheter tout et n'importe quoi, je ne peux acheter votre vie, si vous-même vous la méprisez. Ouvrez le tiroir de la table basse. »

Il accepte les mots, il les comprend et ça devrait le mettre en rogne normalement mais il se laisse faire, Ressler pousse le tiroir, attrape l'arme qu'il y trouve et la met sous son menton selon les recommandations de Reddington. Son regard observe le plafond puis il appuie sur la gâchette ne produisant qu'un cliquetis misérable. Voilà ce qu'il est sur le moment. Son bras tremble et retombe sur le lit puis il observe la scène, lui, toujours nu, à califourchon sur le criminel le plus recherché de la planète. Le regard de Reddington pourrait le tuer, d'ailleurs l'homme semble nourrir une haine, teintée de dégout à son encontre, pourtant cette lueur paternelle n'a pas quitté le fond de ses yeux givrés.

\- Est-ce là, votre choix ? »

Il voudrait dire oui, mais il n'arrive pas à articuler, Ressler est l'ombre de lui-même et ne sait pas comment reprendre les rênes de sa vie, il a besoin qu'on l'aide, mais Reddington se trompe de chemin.

\- La manière forte… »

Voilà tout ce qui arrive à passer ses lèvres. Reddington lui assène aussitôt une droite, le projetant sur le lit et l'homme fond sur lui comprimant sa trachée. Il appuie, il ne simule pas, Ressler commence à étouffer, il cherche l'air mais ne le trouve pas tandis que Raymond le toise d'un regard furibond.

\- Défendez-vous Ressler, sinon je jure devant Dieu, que je vous tue. Défendez-vous ! »

La nouvelle impulsion sur sa trachée lui fait un mal de chien, aussi ses bras désordonnés essayent de repousser Reddington, en vain. Il est terrorisé et soudainement, il se souvient de lui, allongé dans le cube, priant pour ne pas mourir, s'accrochant à l'homme qu'il hait le plus afin de vivre, de survivre ! Il a accepté l'aide pour s'en tirer, il a subi les douleurs et a remis sa vie entre les mains d'un tueur, pour vivre, pour survivre. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Ouvrant soudainement les yeux, son corps se tend puis ressort tous les cours d'autodéfense qu'il a suivi durant son entrainement à Quantico. Après un gémissement sourd, il peut enfin respirer une bouffée d'air qui lui permet de se défaire de l'emprise de Reddington et lui assener un coup de tête afin de le retourner sur le lit et de caler automatiquement sa main contre sa gorge.  
C'est la vue du sang qui le sort de sa transe. Il se baisse afin d'examiner le nez de sa victime car il détesterait l'avoir brisé, mais il n'en est rien. Reddington rigole. Dembe, inquiet par le raffut observe la situation sans savoir si il doit agir ou non, mais son arme n'est plus dans son holster, mais pend à mi-chemin entre le sol et la tête de l'agent.

\- Le revoilà, revoilà l'homme qui a failli m'attraper quand je m'y attendais le moins. Vous avez fini votre crise existentielle, agent Ressler ? »  
\- Je vous hais Reddington. »  
\- Si j'étais vous, je me demanderais pourquoi seule la manière forte vous réussit… auriez-vous une tendance masochiste ? »  
\- Et vous Red ? Avec cette charmante voleuse qui vous aura mis au tapis deux fois… »  
\- Le danger… »  
\- En effet… c'est excitant, hein ? »  
\- Amusant serait le mot juste. »  
\- Laissez-moi vous amuser alors. »

Et sur ces étranges paroles, Ressler se baisse sous l'arme plantée sur son crâne venant voler un baiser sanguinolent au criminel de haut niveau. Il serre, captives, les mains du plus âgé, le faisant tiquer de douleur et d'inconfort. Une fois qu'il quitte les lèvres rougies de l'informateur il se redresse mélangeant leurs deux bassins d'un mouvement opportun. Ressler ressent le shoot d'adrénaline se dissiper à l'intérieur de son corps comme une lente extase. Ses yeux roulent sous ses paupières et il expire profondément.

\- Mais je vous aime… D'une certaine manière. »

Une manière un peu étrange et peut-être malsaine, mais c'est son lot.

\- Mon seul et unique but a été de vous voir dans cette boite, il n'était pas au menu que j'y sois avec vous. Il n'était pas au menu que je collabore avec vous et que vous me sauviez de ma propre vie. Quel étrange lien nous uni maintenant Raymond ? Qui suis-je ? À devenir cet homme, moi qui vivait pour un criminel et qui vivra dorénavant à cause de lui, pour lui… Qu'avez-vous fait ? »  
\- Il aurait été criminel de vous laisser mourir comme vous le faisiez. Vous allez vous en remettre. »  
\- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Il ignore si c'était le souhait de Raymond, ou pas, quoi qu'il doute qu'il puisse fuir de la surveillance d'un tel homme mais le lendemain, il est dehors, il hèle un taxi et rentre enfin chez lui. Il y a une boite devant sa porte, alors il dégaine son arme, prêt à tout, certainement pas qu'un miaulement en sorte ! Dans la boite il y a un chat, un petit chat noir et roux affublé d'un collier en cuir noir. Une gourmette pendant au-devant de la boucle.

\- Je m'appelle Red, merci de me rendre à l'adresse suivante si vous me retrouvez. Mais… c'est mon nom et adresse ? »

Ressler se met soudainement à rire, le petit rouquin entre ses bras gigote puis s'échappe de son emprise pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Red, dites-moi que vous avez fait de ce chat un espion de dernière catégorie… »

Le chat miaule comme pour acquiescer, puis s'en va s'allonger sur son lit. Donald regarde le tableau puis soupire, il va caresser la boule de poils étendu comme un pacha puis s'endort comblé d'un ronronnement affectueux. Le retour au bureau n'est pas aisé, il doit être surveillé par un psychologue, mais Ressler fait de son mieux car il veut retravailler, pour le moment il se cantonne de rester au QG et le terrain l'appelle !

\- Ressler ? »

L'homme est un lion en cage, il a refait le système de classification, il a fini toute sa paperasse en retard et celles de ces collègues, il a fait l'inventaire des consommables administratifs et des armes et se balade avec du café pour tout le monde du matin au soir. Il est l'homme à tout faire et parfois Cooper s'en plaint ! Son patron lui demande de s'assoir, ce qu'il fait sans demander son reste.

\- Le psy me dit que vous faites de bon progrès, pourtant il semblerait que vous nous cachiez quelque chose… »  
\- En effet… c'est Red. »  
\- Reddington ? »  
\- Non, mon chat. Red. »

Ressler ouvre son portefeuille, il tend une photo du rouquin tacheté de noir qui a pris la place vacante qu'avait laissé le décès de sa fiancée. Il sourit en regardant le chat, puis il tourne sa considération vers Cooper.

\- C'est un cadeau de Reddington. »  
\- Et vous avez une drôle de façon de l'en remercier vu que vous l'évitez comme la peste bubonique ! »  
\- Je… je sais pas comment… Cooper. Si vous voulez me renvoyer faites-le. J'ai eu un mouvement déplacé envers Reddington. »  
\- Vous entretenez des relations… des… avec… »  
\- Non, non ! Mon dieu non ! Je l'ai embrassé. Je pense que j'en avais besoin. »  
\- Besoin ou envie ? »  
\- Les deux. J'ignore de quoi sera fait demain, Cooper, ça me fait peur. Reddington est un chat et je suis la seconde souris de son jeu et j'ignore quel sera mon sort. J'ignore si j'arrive encore à le haïr, ou si, comme l'agent Keen, je me fais happer par les ténèbres. »  
\- Regardez où on en est agent Ressler… regardez ce que l'on fait. Si la plus part des gens voyaient ça, il nous mettrait sur le banc des accusés aux côtés de Reddington. Sous la loi, cachés derrière des failles dans le système, nous sommes le mal nécessaires pour éliminer la vermine. Je ne vais pas vous demander de suivre les protocoles que nous ne suivons plus depuis des lustres. Quoi qu'il se passe, Reddington ne finira pas derrière des barreaux, il sera gracié ou éliminé et nous… Ressler… lorsque tout ceci tombera, il y a peu de chance qu'on s'en sorte lavés de tout soupçon. Si ce jour arrive, vous serez heureux d'avoir Reddington comme ami, ou… tout ce que vous voulez faire avec lui, ça ne me regarde pas et bon dieu je ne veux pas de détail, vous m'avez compris ? »  
\- Oui monsieur… »  
\- On parle de moi ? »  
\- Reddington ?! Combien de fois je vous ai demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ?! »  
\- Pardonnez-moi, je pensais que vous seriez content d'avoir des informations sur ce nouveau numéro. Oh, Agent Ressler, j'aime beaucoup le nouveau rideau de votre chambre, malheureusement, je crains fort que vous ne soyez obligé de le remplacer. »

Avec ça, l'homme soulève son chapeau, laisse un dossier sur le bureau de Cooper et disparait.  
Attraper cet homme a été difficile, Ressler est éreinté, il a pris un diner à emporter, puis s'est diriger vers son appartement, en ouvrant la porte il est médusé par le chaos qui règne chez lui. Durant un laps de temps, il pense à des cambrioleurs, aussi il laisse tomber son repas sort son flingue puis se dirige vers sa chambre dans lequel trône son coffre-fort avec ses papiers et son flingue personnel, mais ce qu'il voit le glace. Reddington est assis sur son lit, caressant son chat calmement, il regarde par la fenêtre en soupirant, puis lâche le monstre qui s'assoit paisiblement sur son coussin. Il y a du sang sur ses murs, mais pas assez pour que ça soit une scène de crime. Qu'est-ce que…

\- Lorsque l'on a un chat, il est important de fermer les fenêtres. »  
\- Il aime bien gambader et aller chez la voisine, la vieille femme adore les chats... »  
\- Oh, oui, il aime aussi chasser et ce pauvre pigeon qui est entré… a fait de votre appartement un champ de guerre. »

Trône sur son oreiller le corps déchiqueté d'un oiseau, laissé là, comme cadeau par son merveilleux matou qui le toise avec dédain comme pour dire, stupide humain, c'est moi quoi doit faire tout le boulot ! C'est alors qu'il explose de rire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit une certaine ressemblance entre le félidé et le criminel.

\- Merveilleux. Je suis exténué et je vais devoir faire le ménage à vingt-trois heures… RED ! »  
\- Ne me criez pas dessus, je n'y suis pour rien. »  
\- Vous savez bien que j'en ai après le chat. Pourquoi diable lui avoir donné votre nom d'ailleurs. »  
\- Un petit côté narcissique lorsque vous avez dit vouloir vivre pour moi, la chose m'a comblé, je me suis alors demandé, qui d'autre que moi pourrait vous protéger ? À part ce chasseur de rats qui a profité de leur digestion de risotto pour faire un carnage. »  
\- Sérieux ? »  
\- Il vous été destiné, semble-t-il. »  
\- Je vous offrirais bien un verre, si l'état de l'appartement ne vous rebute pas. »  
\- J'ai connu les pires cachots de torture, votre appartement ressemble presque à un palace ! »

Manger du chinois d'en face en compagnie d'un homme habitué à la haute gastronomie est étrange, pourtant Reddington semble se régaler. Il remplit à nouveau le verre de son invité tout en toisant le chat qui passe sans s'émouvoir du chaos qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

\- Merci. »  
\- Pour vous avoir offert un destructeur à quatre pattes ? »  
\- Pour tout. »

Il sourit en direction de Raymond qui l'observe sans cligner des yeux. Puis il repose ses baguettes en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Ne faites pas ça mon jeune ami, ne le faites pas. Ceci n'a jamais été mon but et ne le sera jamais. Vous ignorez dans quoi vous vous lancer et ça serait que pure folie. »  
\- Red… je n'en ai aucune envie. Rassurez-vous, mais c'est là et j'ai aucune fichue idée de comment gérer ça. J'ai plus envie de me protéger des choses et des gens, je veux plus courir après le crime en laissant le temps me filer entre les doigts. Vous savez… elle était enceinte. J'ai retrouvé le test positif dans ses affaires… j'allais être père. »  
\- Je l'ignorais. »  
\- Aurais-je été un bon père… »  
\- Assurément. »  
\- Alors que j'aurais continué de vivre dans le danger et la mort. Alors que rien ne me fera quitter ce job ? Audrey n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas les épaules pour m'occuper de deux vies, encore moins de trois. La mienne me prend déjà toute mon énergie. Dans mon monde… dans notre monde… rester en vie est déjà un exploit en soit. Si je dois à nouveau éprouver ce genre de sentiments, je veux savoir que la personne qui en sera la victime sera capable de faire face à ce monde sans se faire dévorer par lui. Je ne veux pas avoir à me soucier d'elle, lorsque les mailles du filet se refermeront sur moi. Car elles arrivent n'est-ce pas ? Ce fichier va tous nous mener à notre perte. Et nous allons devoir nous en sortir par nos propres moyens, comme on l'a toujours fait. Si Audrey était encore en vie, avec ce bébé en route, ces mois prochains me l'auraient fait perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de renouer avec elle en sachant que je travaillais avec vous. J'ai besoin que cette personne soit assez forte pour vivre dans votre ombre… »  
\- Si vous voulez parler de Lizzie… »  
\- Je parle de Raymond, je parle de l'homme qui a tenu ma main une nuit entière. L'homme qui m'a nourrit et bordel, l'homme qui m'a torché le cul ! Ce n'est pas un je t'aime Reddington, si un jour ça se meut dans cette direction, vous serez le premier averti, pour lors, sachez simplement, que vous êtes en dehors de Liz, la seule personne qui m'est chère. Alors ne mourrez pas. »  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon jeune ami. »

Reddington sourit, il pense le voir visser son éternel panama sur sa tête, mais l'homme se baisse soudainement et ramasse le cadre qui était initialement sur l'étagère au-dessus de la télé.

\- Devrions-nous nous y mettre ? À deux ça ira plus vite. »  
\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé. »  
\- J'y tiens, après tout c'est moi qui ait fait entrer l'apocalypse dans votre logis. »  
\- D'ailleurs comment vous saviez ? »  
\- Où est-ce que ça se range ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil au collier de l'animal mais ne dit rien, en même pas vingt minutes son appartement ressemble presque à celui qu'il a laissé au petit matin, la veille. Il baille, s'étire dans sa chambre, soudainement attiré par la présence de Dembe qui chuchote au creux de l'oreille de son patron. L'homme acquiesce silencieusement, il porte son chapeau à sa tête puis prend sa gabardine avant de lui envoyer une salutation hâtive.  
Soudainement son appartement est froid et lugubre avant que la présence du chat ne saute sur le lit et s'y roule joyeusement.

\- Ne prend pas toutes les couvertures Red ! »

Ressler panique, il n'a pas le temps de se retourner, il met en joue les trois hommes armés qui s'approchent, le temps se suspend, sa respiration décélère, les trois balles qu'il tire vont se loger dans le crane des tueurs puis enfin, il se permet de se retourner. Lizzie appuie sur la blessure de Reddington, qui gronde lorsqu'elle le secoue pour qu'il réagisse.

\- Ça va, ça a traversé. Red, vous m'entendez ? »  
\- Je vais bien, ça n'a pas touché la rate, sinon j'en serais le premier averti. »  
\- Bien, très bien. Je finis de nettoyer la zone. »  
\- Faites donc, mon jeune ami, je maitrise la situation ici. »

Lorsque tout est fini Kaplan et Dembe emmène leur patron vers la plus proche zone sécurisée, il reste parce que c'est son devoir, mais il observe l'homme claudiquer jusqu'à sa voiture. Il prend le temps de rassurer Liz et Ressler de son état avant de quitter l'endroit.

\- Je te raccompagne ? »

Après avoir déposé Lizzie devant sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'en retourne chez lui, il est accueilli par Red assis sur la table de son salon, il lèche sa patte consciencieusement se fichant de son maitre. Lorsque Donald est en face du chat il soupire, se sentant idiot de ce qu'il va faire mais qu'importe, si ses conclusion sont fausses il ne sera qu'un benêt parlant à un chat.

\- Red ? Vous allez bien ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tout va bien… »

Il caresse ensuite le chat qui miaule et s'en va montrer son mécontentement en arrachant un peu de papier peint car sa litière et plaine et sa gamelle vide. Une fois fait son labeur de maitre, Ressler, s'allonge sur son lit, il zappe sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur une chaine. L'heure est tardive, à part quelques séries policières qu'il ne veut décemment pas regarder, des documentaires sur les requins et les serpents et d'autres documentaires sur le législatif, Ressler soupire. Normalement il s'arrête bien avant de tomber sur ces chaines-là, mais il appuie comme un robot et tout à coup un gémissement sonore tonne dans sa chambre, il met un moment avant de se rendre compte que ça vient de la télé et qu'une femme se fait culbuter par deux hommes en même temps. Si la fille est belle, la scène ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Il n'est pas consommateur excessif de ce genre de films et franchement, ça le laisse perplexe. A-t-il envie de ça ? Non. Alors il passe, passe encore et encore jusqu'à tomber sur un homme de son âge, agenouillé sur un drap noir de jais, l'homme qui se tient derrière lui referme un collier de cuir noir sur son cou et le redresse d'un mouvement brusque grâce à laisse qui y pend. Il passe machinalement sa main contre son cou se rappelant le poids des paumes de Reddington, sa main descend le long de sa gorge, diffusant un drôle de sentiment dans son poitrail. Les images parlent à son corps et ça l'étonne car jamais il n'a fantasmé sur ce genre de soumission et il n'est pas certain d'avoir envie de se laisser réagir face à ça sans avoir besoin d'en parler au psy le lendemain ! Il ferme les yeux, bercé par les gémissements des deux hommes, tandis que sa main s'engouffre dans son boxer, il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas dire ce nom, mais la première syllabe se fait déjà la male et le miaulement qui en suit le raidit l'obligeant à observer le regard d'or qui le toise avec étrangeté. Nom de dieu, rien de mieux qu'un chat vous mâtant pour faire retomber la pression !  
Il envoie l'oreiller à ses côtés sur le chat qui feule soudainement et attaque le coussin avant de sauter en bas du lit et de rejoindre l'homme assis dans son salon et qui le regarde avec amusement.

\- Par pitié, dites-moi que c'est moi que vous appeliez et non le chat ! Sinon j'appelle la SPA de ce pas. »  
\- Re… Reddington ? Que… »

C'est la panique, pourtant l'homme l'a déjà vu, bien plus nu qu'il ne l'est maintenant ! Il se redresse sur son lit observant l'homme comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Vous m'avez appelé n'est-ce pas ? Alors me voilà. J'osais espérer un meilleur accueil ! Et non vous trouver en distrayante activité. »  
\- Vous êtes entré comment ? »  
\- Est-ce qu'un magicien est enclin à divulguer ses secrets ? »  
\- Nom de Dieu, y'a bien une caméra dans le collier du chat. »  
\- En effet, et un micro aussi, ainsi qu'un système de traçage. »  
\- Vous m'espionnez ! »  
\- Voyons, vous savez quel genre d'homme je suis ! Et vous avez accepté ce cadeau en sachant ce qu'il contenait, vous en avez même formulé le souhait ! »

Il se rappelle bien avoir dit ces mots et il le pensait, cependant avoir l'œil de Reddington à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, braqué sur vous, ça peut être un brin pesant. Le coussin lui sert de parade afin de quitter son lit, car l'homme continue de braquer son regard sur lui, il se dirige ensuite vers son dressing duquel il sort un jogging qu'il enfile à la va vite avant de passer dans la salle de bain, pour être certain que ses ardeurs se sont définitivement tues. Une fois certain d'être présentable, Ressler rejoint son invité autoproclamé. Un rapide coup d'œil affirme que l'homme va bien, il est un peu raide au niveau du tronc, mais s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il ne le devinerait pas.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tout vas bien. »  
\- Parfait, faites passer le message à Lizzie. Elle ne l'avouera pas, mais elle s'inquiète. »  
\- Qu'on le veuille ou non, nos destins sont scellés avec le vôtre. Si vous mourrez on est cuit, si on meurt, vous l'êtes… »

Reddington va pour répliquer certainement qu'il s'en sortira sans la présence du FBI à ses côtés puis se ravise. Est-ce que l'homme pense pouvoir survivre à la mort de Lizzie et de Ressler ? Possible, peut-être que la rage de vaincre et de vivre de Red le poussera à se venger et à rester en vie, mais que restera-t-il de l'homme vertueux et droit qu'il dissimule au fond de lui ? Donald, soupire, il se dirige vers son frigo duquel il tire deux bouteilles de bière.

\- Est-ce qu'il est temps pour vous de me dire que ça a pris ce chemin ? »  
\- Je ne sais pas. »

Il observe Reddington comme pour la première fois, sous la lumière tamisée de son appartement l'homme parait plus âgé, plus las qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. Ressler ressent l'envie de caresser son crâne, de glisser ses doigts contre sa joue rasée impeccablement, puis il se redresse embrassant les lèvres immobiles du criminel.

\- Ne mourrez pas avant moi. Je vous l'interdit. Si quelqu'un doit vous mettre une balle dans la tête, ce sera moi. »  
\- Je l'espère bien ! »  
\- Je vous aime, Reddington. »  
\- Toutes mes condoléances, mon jeune ami. »  
\- Je suis assez grand pour comprendre les conséquences de mes actes. »  
\- Laissez-moi emmètre un doute, Donnie, vous dites aimer le criminel numéro de cette bon dieu de planète, celui que le crime, le pouvoir, le FBI et interpole veut faire tomber, celui qui porte une cible dans le dos à tout moment du jour et de la nuit. Etes-vous sain d'esprit ? »  
\- Je dirais volontiers non… si cet homme torturait des enfants, si cet homme vendait femmes et enfants à prix d'or, si cet homme était à la tête des pires expérimentations, ou si il était le seul coupable de l'extinction de masse de la plus part des animaux, ou bien encore si cet homme torturait des innocent pour passer le temps, en utilisant pourquoi pas un virus capable d'anéantir le monde. Si cet homme utilisait l'argent pour prétexte afin d'enterrer des centaines de gens dans une fosse commune. Avec vous Reddington, j'ai vu le fond du panier, j'ai longtemps pensé que vous étiez le mal, mais vous êtes son avocat. En dessous, il y a des gens bien plus dégueulasses que vous ne le serez jamais. Si je dois tomber sous le charme d'un hors-la-loi, autant que ça soit vous. Je saurais me regarder dans un miroir avec ce fait dans le crâne. »  
\- On trouve toujours pire. »  
\- Mais on a jamais trouvé mieux. Vous êtes le haut du panier. »

Donald pousse la table d'un mouvement doux, il chevauche les jambes de Raymond en faisant attention à sa blessure puis il vient cueillir ses lèvres de la plus douce des façons, comme si il avait peur que l'homme ne disparaisse. Reddington n'a jamais parlé que de femmes. Même sa relation avec Dembe est plus celle d'un père et d'un fils. Jamais l'homme ne lui a fait des avances, il s'est contenté d'être un père par intérim, mais Donald veut grappiller autre chose et il n'est pas sûr que Reddington ait envie de s'amuser avec un gamin de son âge. Il ne le poussera pas, cependant c'est ce qu'il veut, qu'il l'obtienne ou non. Son front se cale contre celui de Red, qui soupire, l'homme referme un bras autour de l'agent, de l'autre il boit sa bouteille de bière.

\- Je vous aurais prévenu. En tout cas n'attendez pas de moi que je partage cette bêtise, elle vous tuerait. »  
\- Ça me va. »  
\- Bien… Oubliez le sexe aussi, vous n'êtes absolument pas à mon gout, agent Ressler, bien que vous ayez une belle gueule je préfère mes partenaires avec plus de… formes. »  
\- Je m'en doutais… »

Ressler fait la grimace, il va pour se lever, mais Reddington s'empare de son visage, il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres puis vient l'embrasser langoureusement, avec le tact d'un homme voués aux plaisirs et d'une grande technicité. Ressler ferme les yeux, se laisse guider par l'expérience de l'homme d'affaires, les mains de Reddington coulent sensuellement le long de son dos, s'emparent soudainement de son arrière train pour le mener plus proche encore de son corps. Il ne manque pas le léger gémissement de l'homme qui n'est pas provoqué par le plaisir, mais Reddington continue son œuvre qui le fait décoller lentement. Il flotte au-dessus de son corps, dans une étreinte voluptueuse, c'est un plaisir presque interdit car jamais un truc aussi sensuel n'a pu le mettre dans cet état et c'est comme si Reddington venait de lui faire l'amour de ce simple baiser. C'est un déchirement de voir la chose s'arrêter mais c'est aussi ce qu'est l'homme… une bourrasque de vent dans son quotidien millimétré.

\- Je vous aime. »  
\- Cessez ces sornettes. »

Le ton n'est pas dur, ces mots-là ne sont énoncés que pour calmer son cœur, ce n'est pas un non, ce n'est pas un rejet, c'est une acceptation, une bénédiction, mais dans le monde de Reddington, on ne dit pas ces mots-là. Ressler ferme les yeux, il se fond dans le corps qui l'étreint, il cherche les non-dits, les « et si… » et il se voit allongé dans les draps du criminel, il se voit écartant les cuisses pour cet homme, il contemplerait ses yeux doux, ouvert sur un monde qu'il a refermé. Il imagine les petits déjeuners surprises à Paris, les couchers de soleil à Dubaï et les nuits éternelles de Venise et tout à coup, il y a du sang, des larmes, la douleur et la mort. Il pleure caché derrière ces images et comprend.

\- Je vous hais, je vous hais tellement. »  
\- Oui, haïssez-moi, haïssez-moi Donnie, c'est ainsi que vous survivrez. »  
\- Survivez, survivez jusqu'à la fin et je vous haïrais une dernière fois. Faites ça pour moi, je vous en supplie. »  
\- Je le ferais. Je le promets, Donnie… je le promets. »

Ce soir, il regarde la voiture disparaitre dans la rue, il se tourne ensuite vers le chat qui dort paisiblement sur son coussin. Il se baisse alors vers l'animal et sèche ses larmes d'un revers de main.

\- Je t'aime Red. Tu as changé ma vie, tu ne sais pas à quel point. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, tu m'as fait tel que j'aurais dû être et je suis navré de ne pouvoir faire plus pour toi. J'aimerais tellement, pouvoir regarder dans tes yeux et y voir tout ce que tu caches, tu ce que tu as été et ne sera plus jamais, j'aimerais revoir ce père, le déterrer de mes doigts sous les décombres de cette drôle de vie qui t'a choisi. Je voudrais embrasser ses lèvres, le ranimer, le sentir vivre sous mes doigts et lui donner tout ce que la vie lui a enlevé, en double, en triple, vivre des milliers de vies le temps qu'il pourra nous rester, te faire l'amour un soir en Italie, te dire oui au milieu de nulle part sur ile perdue, t'offrir ma vie quelque part en Asie et t'enterrer des mains quelque part au milieu d'une tribu indienne, loin de tout, dans la paix que tu as refusé en prenant ce chemin. Et alors, alors je resterais encré à cet endroit, je vivrais jusqu'au crépuscule de ma vie, pour ne pas oublier le présent qui m'a été fait, pour ne pas oublier ce qui a été et ce qui aurait pu. Pour ne pas t'oublier toi. Et le soir de ma vie, je viendrais mourir sur ta tombe, pour que ce qui reste de toi et ce qui restera de moi, se dissolve au même endroit. Une dernière poignée de poussière d'étoiles dont les arbres s'abreuveront. »

Sécher ses larmes aura été vain, il renifle devant le chat qui s'est réveillé et le toise, semblant se demander ce que son maitre est en train de lui dire et ce qu'il fiche, l'animal baille, tendant ses pattes, mais ne bouge pas, aussi, Donald ricane amèrement.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir ça au fond de moi. A croire qu'une partie de vous a su réveiller le gars qui dormait durant le cours de littérature… mon dieu, c'était un peu mièvre non ? »

Donnie éclate de rire cette fois, il finit sa bière puis s'en va se coucher. Le lendemain, son téléphone vibre, son chat ronronne bien installé sur son ventre, aussi il lui envoie un sourire. Il observe distraitement l'écran de son portable puis sourit vers le collier.

\- Merci, merci de dire que c'était magnifique, mais je suis certain que c'était mièvre à souhait. J'ai dû perdre des points de charisme ! »

Le portable vibre à nouveau faisant place à un nouveau texto. « Ne pensez pas cela, ça m'a beaucoup touché, qui aurait cru qu'un chenapan du FBI saurait s'essayer à de la prose poétique ? »

\- Si on m'avait dit ça un jour ! Au moins j'ai évité la sérénade et le déclamage de vers intempestifs. »

Cette fois-ci, son téléphone sonne, Ressler fronce les sourcils, le numéro est caché, mais il a une idée sur qui l'appelle à cette heure. Une fois le combiné contre son oreille, il entend Reddington finir de donner ses instructions à Dembe, puis il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi justement cette prose intempestive m'a touché ? C'est parce qu'elle vient de vous, vous n'avez pas récité de texte, vous l'avez vécu. Pendant quelques secondes, je vécu ces mille vies dont vous avez parlé, je me suis remémoré la nuit étoilé, vue de l'un des balcons, d'un hôtel que j'ai fréquenté à Venise. Je me suis rappelé l'autel bouddhiste que j'ai visité lors d'une négociation en terrain neutre et je me suis souvenu de mon passage dans une tribu papoue. Et j'ai imaginé cette paix en votre compagnie… Ressler… rien au monde ne me ferait plus plaisir. Je vous laisserais les coordonnées de cette tribu, faites-moi ce plaisir, je vous prie. »  
\- Je le ferais. »  
\- Merci mon ami… merci. »  
\- Je vous hais Reddington. »  
\- Je vous hais également agent Ressler. »

Le silence se fait avant que l'homme ne raccroche. Donald observe son téléphone quelques instants avant de fondre en larmes, ces choses qu'ils ont vu, ne sera jamais leurs, ces milles vies, il ne pourra que les imaginer, ce n'est pas Reddington qu'il hait, mais ce monde, ce monde qui l'empêche de toucher du doigt la paix qui se dérobe de ses bras. Soudainement il voudrait ôter sa plaque, la jeter par la fenêtre et rejoindre Raymond, faire partie de ses rangs, mais il sait que sa place et là et qu'il doit absolument la garder pour honorer sa promesse car une fois le ménage fait, celui qui prendra possession du FBI fera tomber Reddington et autant qu'il soit là pour l'abattre plutôt que de les laisser le mener dans une prison fantôme où ils le tortureront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive


	3. Chapter 3

**Mille vies !**

 **3**

* * *

\- On est parti ! »  
\- Dembe ? »

Le grand black hausse un sourcil, surpris que Ressler lui demande de venir vers un bureau vide. Le blond referme la porte empêchant Reddington d'écouter aux portes. Il lui donne ensuite une feuille avec une liste de choses dont il a besoin.

\- Vous pouvez m'avoir ça, et rapidement s'il vous plait. Reddington ne doit pas être au courant, jamais ! »  
\- Vous êtes sur ? »  
\- Dembe, j'ai confiance, je sais que tu peux m'avoir ça et ça uniquement, je veux du travail bien fait. C'est important, tu comprends ? »  
\- Oui. Il n'en saura rien. »  
\- Merci. »  
\- Merci pour lui ! »

Comme tout le monde l'avait prévu Reddington s'est fait prendre, le nouveau numéro de la liste le tient en joue, prêt à lui mettre un balle à l'arrière de la nuque. Reddington a fermé les yeux, prêt à subir son exécution, il a lui-même mis l'agent Keen hors-jeu pour qu'elle ne risque pas sa vie pour lui, mais c'est sans compter Dembe et Ressler qui arrivent en se faufilant par l'arrière du bâtiment. Le blond doit improviser, car la cible n'est pas dans le champ de tir du black, il fait un signe un Dembe, soulève le capot rouge et appui sur le bouton, le harnais bourré d'explosif qu'il a passé avant d'arriver se met en route et il sort de sa cachette sous le regard estomaqué de Reddington.

\- Relâchez-le, relâchez-le sinon je nous fais tous exploser. »

La cible n'est pas suicidaire, il a étudié son dossier et sait pertinemment que l'homme ne jouera pas avec sa chance. Il doit l'amener à bouger !

\- Mes collègues sont en route, ils vont prendre la route du nord, vous passez par le sud, entre les vieilles industries… »  
\- Ressler, mais que vous prend-t-il ? »  
\- Je vous hais… une dernière fois… qui sait. »

Le suspect a un moment de latence puis il vise Ressler en pleine tête. Lorsqu'une balle est tirée, tout se stoppe dans son crâne, il entend Reddington hurler son nom, mais la personne à s'écrouler sur le sol n'est autre que le suspect. Dembe, se redresse, incline la tête vers Ressler qui sauterait bien de joie, s'il n'était pas affublé d'une bonne dose de C4.

\- Emmenez-le, la cavalerie arrive, je n'ai pas spécialement confiance. Je vais attendre les démineurs. »  
\- Petit idiot ! Ne refaites jamais ça agent Ressler ! »  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne valez pas mon sacrifice ? Rappelez-vous c'est moi qui vous tuerais, je laisserais personne d'autre le faire. Je vous hais tellement… »  
\- Et Dembe a assuré vos arrières ?! »  
\- Je lui ai demandé ce service et il a accepté. »  
\- Donnie, je ne veux pas vous perdre. »  
\- Vous me haïssez ? »  
\- Du plus profond de mon être… »

Ressler sourit, il comprend, ce n'est pas Reddington qui dit ces mots-là, mais le père caché en dedans. Parfois il se demande ce que ça serait d'être son fils, puis il oublie, car il a déjà assez de son cas de conscience actuel, il ne voudrait pas ajouter inceste à sa petite collection de tares.  
Il se fait appeler Simone par Cooper et perd son badge pendant deux semaines à cause de son action solitaire et suicidaire, il a même le droit de revoir la psy, mais sa haine, sa haine pour Reddington restera secrète, son petit secret !

Le fulcrum a fait tomber la Tour de Pise, et c'est l'Amérique dans les tréfonds de son âme qui s'ébranle, mais Ressler ne s'émeut pas, ce qui le crispe c'est la femme qui va prendre la place de Cooper, c'est le fait que Cooper presque mourant soit envoyé à Quantico pour prendre la place de directeur, c'est le fait que l'ex mari de Lizzie la pousse à fuir avec lui, c'est la tension qui anime Aram et Samar… Le fait aussi que Samar vient d'avoir un message du Maussad et qu'elle demande à Aram de faire ses bagages.

\- Lizzie, suit Tom ! Dépêche ! »  
\- Et Red ?! »  
\- Je m'en occupe ! »

Il prend rapidement la direction de sa voiture, il appelle directement Raymond pour lui donner rendez-vous dans un des repaires de Tom afin de le mettre en sécurité, car la CIA rapplique. Il connait leur façon d'opérer. Nerveusement, il s'aperçoit que Lizzie a fait abdiquer Tom et qu'ils le suivent jusque vers le point de rendez-vous. Ressler sait ce qui doit être fait, l'homme sent son pouls s'accélérer, il espère que Samar et Aram sont partis, car personne ne survivra à cette nuit. Il charge son arme, soupire, puis sort de sa voiture, son regard demande à Tom de tenir fermement Lizzie car ce qui doit être fait sera au-dessus de ses forces. Les pales d'un hélicoptère s'approche, Ressler pénètre l'entrepôt. Dembe et Reddington parlent tout bas, il donne au black une enveloppe avant de le serrer entre ses bras. Reddington sait…

\- Dembe… on te cherche pas, tu n'es pas intéressant, va-t'en. Demande à Kaplan de prendre contact avec moi ou Tom dès ce soir… J'ai une promesse à tenir. »  
\- Cette magnifique tribu papoue… je t'ai raconté comment je les ai connu ? »  
\- Oui… tu me l'as dit. Red… »  
\- Ne les laisse pas mettre la main sur moi. C'était une promesse… »  
\- Dit-le-moi une toute dernière fois, une toute dernière, Reddington… »  
\- Je vous hais agent Ressler, mais l'homme le père en moi… vous aime et vous aimera jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde. Au final, Donnie… nous les avons vécu ces mille vies. »  
\- Et mille autres bientôt. Je vous aime Raymond… »

Lizzie est estomaquée, elle rompt le silence religieux en posant enfin la question qui lui brule les lèvres depuis tout ce temps, mais…

\- Vous êtes son… père ? »  
\- Non, Liz… non, pas le mien… »  
\- Agent Ressler ! »  
\- Votre ombre ne pourra plus jamais la rattraper, je vais y mettre un terme, c'est une promesse. C'est ton père Lizzie. »

C'est ainsi que les agents de la CIA ont encerclé le bâtiment, c'est ainsi qu'il se vit mettre en joue par des dizaines de fusils, lui demandant de lâcher son arme et c'est ainsi qu'il appuya sur la gâchette, les cris de Liz en échos. Le visage perdu de Reddington l'observe avant de tomber sur le sol. Lui, il lâche son arme. Il va être mis en garde à vue, il sera peut-être accusé de trahison, allons savoir mais il a sauvé l'homme qu'il aimait. Il l'a délivré du mal et de l'ombre… Ressler pleure silencieusement tandis que les agents se pressent vers la dépouille de Red afin de vérifier son pouls.

\- Je t'aime Reddington… je t'aime. L'agent Keen n'y est pour rien, elle a voulu le protéger pour le ramener vivant ! Je suis le seul responsable ! Tom, emmène-la ! Tu sais quoi faire… »  
\- Oui. »  
\- A bientôt, mon ami. »

Tom sourit, il tire Lizzie derrière lui tandis qu'elle se débat appelant un père qui ne lui répondra plus jamais. Elizabeth doit le haïr, mais il avait promis. Mains sur la tête, il se laisse menotter sauvagement, il va devoir payer pour ça.  
Tandis qu'il se fait interroger, tandis que les coups de poings s'abattent sur lui et que des hommes en costards parlent de l'incarcérer dans une prison fantôme, le cerveau de Donald, imagines les mille vies qu'il auraient pu vivre avec Red, il les embrasse, oui, dans un sens ils les ont vécu, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu. Tandis qu'il subit, Kaplan doit être en train de récupérer le corps à la morgue en compagnie de Dembe…

Il est assis dans le fourgon qui le mènera dans sa propre boite. Tout à coup le fourgon freine, de sa petite lucarne, il voir Saram sortir un lance-roquette de l'arrière d'une jeep que conduit Amar, il s'apprête au choc car le blindé est un dur à cuir. Celui qui l'extirpe des décombres n'est autre que Tom, il a du mal à marcher droit, mais il tient bon, du sang macule son front et il vacille. Tom lui parle, mais il n'entend rien, tout ce qui martel son esprit est sa promesse, alors il monte dans la voiture conduite par Elisabeth Keen.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus du FBI, ils sont des agents rogues, des rônins et ils seront traqués comme des criminels.

Amar et Samar sont partis en planque en Palestine, le Maussad les protègera et vu le CV d'Amar il ne se fait aucun souci pour l'homme après tout, il a dit avoir de la famille juive.  
Lui, il est installé dans l'avion que Tom a fait privatisé pour leur vol sous couverture. Lizzie le toise d'un regard froid comme la mort, mais il ne lui en veut pas.

\- Où est son corps ? »  
\- Kaplan et Dembe ont dû le faire évacuer, on va le rejoindre. »  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? »  
\- Parce que je l'aime, parce que plus personne n'aurait été là pour le faire s'échapper de sa boite, parce que j'aurais jamais laissé ton père se faire séquestrer puis passer à tabac comme dans la prison fantôme qu'on a visité ! Parce que je l'aime ! Je le préfère mort de ma main, proprement, que détruit par un système qui nous a entubés depuis le début. Reddington n'est pas un ange, mais ceux qu'il a fait tomber ont cru qu'avec le pouvoir et l'argent, ils pouvaient se montrer supérieurs à lui, alors qu'en vérité seul Reddington a été réglo avec nous, il n'a jamais tourné sa chemise, il nous a protégés et bon dieu, il serait mort pour nous ! Parce que je l'aime… bon dieu… je l'aime… »

Et ils avaient vécus mille vies de danger !

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, la tribu les tire vers une hutte, Kaplan est assise sur une pierre, le regard brisé dans le vague. Ressler a du mal à déglutir. Il tremble et avant qu'il ne percute le sol, Dembe est là pour le rattraper. Ses bras enserrent l'homme dans lequel il se protège de la vérité. Et si… ? Et si tout ceci devenait un cauchemar ? Il ne peut parler, il ne peut rien demander, il pleure entre les bras de Dembe qui caresse son dos.  
Tom et Liz disparaissent dans la hutte, il l'entend pleurer et son cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

\- Ça n'a pas marché ? »  
\- Il ne revient pas. On savait que c'était un pari osé. »  
\- Il ne saura jamais que… »  
\- Il sera parti en sachant que tu as tenu ta promesse. »  
\- Merci Dembe… »  
\- Il reste encore quatre heures, il est trop tôt pour enterrer cet homme mon ami… »  
\- Tu as raison. »  
\- Va le voir. »

Le silence est entrecoupé par les pleures de Liz, les murmures d'une femme qui se tient à côté du corps et qui s'occupe de ramener son âme. Lui, il prend place à la droite de Reddington, il caresse son visage frais, ses lèvres immobiles et il supplie qu'on le lui rende.

\- Aller ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, me laisse pas vivre avec ça, me laisse pas vivre avec ta mort. Je te hais Reddington, je te hais tellement… On a encore mille vies à embrasser. Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi te dire oui, laisse-moi tenir ta main sous un soleil couchant, les pieds foulant le sable blanc d'une plage des Bahamas, laisse-moi t'embrasser sous un rayon de soleil dans un désert d'Australie, laisse-moi te faire l'amour dans une suite au Ritz à Paris… »

Ressler sourit soudainement, il se penche à l'oreille de l'homme se rappelant l'un de ses textos après un nouveau mouvement du chat en sa direction. Il espère d'ailleurs que sa voisine en prendra soin car il ne pouvait décemment l'emmener avec lui.

\- Et je ne porterais rien sous mon peignoir… Aller Red, pour t'avoir tiré dessus, j'ai bien droit à une fessée, non ? »

Il arrive à rire, car ces mille vies, ils les ont vécu, il souhaiterait un peu de rab', quelques moments de plus en compagnie de l'homme, il aimerait pouvoir l'aimer sous les rayons d'un lever de soleil estival, se blottir dans ses bras devant une cheminée en regardant tomber la neige. Il y a des tonnes d'endroit où se cacher et il sait les zones qui n'ont pas de traité d'extradition avec l'Amérique, ce qu'il ignore c'est si Reddington a le bras assez long pour changer d'identité, devenir un autre, au moins le temps de mille nouvelles vies.

\- Je vous hais agent Ressler… bon dieu ça fait mal, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Ressler fond en larmes en entendant la voie de l'être cher, il ne peut s'empêcher de crier le nom de Dembe et Kaplan afin de les avertir.

\- Vous vous rappelez, le sérum de l'immortalité ? Les travaux ont été repris par le Généticien de Londres. J'ai demandé à Dembe d'entrer en contact avec lui et de préparer des balles qui tueraient simplement pour quelques heures. C'est une science inexacte, pour dire vrai, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait. »  
\- Tu m'as tué ? »  
\- Comme je l'avais promis. Mais vivre sans vous, c'est comme mille morts et j'ai demandé mille vies. »

Reddington sourit, sa main tremblotante s'approche de son visage et le lui caresse affectueusement.

\- Je vous aime, agent Ressler. »  
\- Je vous aime… Raymond. »  
\- Pa… Red ! »  
\- Dites-le Lizzie, dites-le… »  
\- Papa. »  
\- Ma petite fille. »

Ce moment ne lui appartient pas, il baisse les yeux, lorsque le père sourit à sa fille, mais l'homme serre la main de Ressler pour le garder près de lui.

\- Cette famille tu en fais partie à partir de maintenant Ressler, que tu le veuilles ou non, il est trop tard pour reculer. Et quelle famille… regarde ! »

Les gens qui se tiennent ici sont maintenant les membres d'une famille unie, le père, un criminel recherché par le monde entier, présupposé mort, mais un seul faux geste pourrait bien le trahir. Une fille, ancienne agent du FBI recherchée pour trahison, le beau-fils, un tueur à gages caméléon qui est tombé amoureux de la femme qu'il devait surveiller. Le fils adoptif, un enfant kidnappé par un cartel de tueurs professionnels puis vendu au plus offrant, un homme qui l'avait instruit, sauvé de la sauvagerie et de la barbarie. Et Kaplan, l'ange de la mort, le nettoyeur qui vous débarrassait des corps dont vous ne saviez que faire. Et maintenant lui… avait-il meilleur perspective d'avenir ? Lui l'ex agent du FBI en cavale, recherché pour trahison et certainement meurtres ? Non. Il est là où il doit être, juste là où il doit se tenir.

Les milliards que Reddington a obtenus lors de sa vie de criminel servent aujourd'hui, cette ile désertique en zone contigüe est un paradis, elle n'est pas très grande mais ça leur suffit. Il marche dans le sable fin, la main tenue par Reddington qui discute avec sa fille. Tom, joue au football avec Dembe tandis que Kaplan, un grand chapeau sur le visage prend un bain de soleil. Ils sont seuls au milieu de nulle part.

\- Goal ! »  
\- Tu as triché Dembe ! »

Ils sont une brochette de tueurs avec une seconde chance… Il regarde Tom rire pour de vrai, il n'est plus un rôle, il joue avec Dembe qui court avec son ballon entre les mains. Si les ennuis venaient les chercher, chacun prendrait les armes et tueraient, même Kaplan cache un semi-automatique près de son lit. Ils tomberont ensemble car il est maintenant impensable qu'ils soient séparés.

\- Regarde-les se battre comme des gamins ! »  
\- C'est ton mari ma chéri… éduque-le un peu. Regarde comme Donnie est sage, si sage… »

La main de Raymond sur son visage le baigne de douceur, Donald ferme les yeux, souriant, heureux de cette magnifique journée.

\- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit oui ! »  
\- Tu ne m'as pas posé la question. »

L'homme surélève un sourcil, il soulève son Panama puis met un genou en terre devant sa fille qui rigole en les observant.

\- Donald Ressler, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me donner votre main ? »  
\- Oui… je vous hais Raymond Reddington. »  
\- Mais moi aussi ! »

Lorsqu'il se présente à l'autel, Lizzie est superbe, elle porte une robe de satin blanc, vaporeuse comme l'écume, Tom est debout, dans une queue de pie bien taillée à côté de Dembe qui flamboie dans ce satin d'ivoire, Kaplan est assises avec la femme papoue, elles discutent de repas traditionnels pour le mariage tandis que sa tribu est assise autour d'eux au grand complet. Un petit comité pour un mariage hors norme. Il passe la bague au doigt d'un homme que personne ne pourra aimer autant que lui, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et l'adversité, dans la lumière comme dans l'obscurité… Seul la mort pourra mettre un terme à cet amour, les deux témoins poussent un cri d'amusement lorsque Ressler embrasse son nouvel époux comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain ! Lizzie sourit avec tendresse et il se laisse porter par le slow langoureux que Reddington entame sous l'autel improvisé. Ce mariage n'a de sens que dans leur monde, personne d'autre ne le connaitra sous le nom de Donald Reddington, personne n'appellera Lizzie : Elizabeth Reddington Keen, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, car ils sont hors-la-loi !

\- Je vous hais Raymond Reddington. »  
\- Je vous hais Donald Reddington. »

Chaque jour qu'ils passeront ensemble sera le plus beau, car ils les vivront en crescendo, car le temps, le temps est si précieux et Donnie ne le laissera plus jamais filer entre ses doigts.

\- Donnie… »

Ils ne sont pas à proprement parler gay, ils ont vécu des moments fabuleux avec des femmes, Red est même père et aimera toujours sa dernière femme. Ressler aimera toujours Audrey, mais là, dans la couche nuptiale, les mains ne trouvent pas le corps galbé d'une fille, ils touchent un homme, pour la première fois, c'est étranger, déroutant, mais si ils ne s'aimait pas comme ils s'aiment, ça ne prendrait pas une telle ampleur, comme le fait qu'il ondule des hanches sur Reddington et qu'il se morde la lèvre pour ne pas faire participer les oreilles aux alentours. La présence en lui est déroutante, il se sent perdu, mais la main baguée de son mari vient à sa rescousse, Reddington couperait court à l'expérience si il le fallait, mais Ressler veut essayer, après tout c'est un devoir conjugale, n'est-ce pas ? Son visage crispé se découpe d'un sourire lorsqu'il ondule une nouvelle fois.

\- La manière forte ? »  
\- Pas ici… pas dans ce lit. Pas ce soir… »  
\- J'aime pas particulièrement ça… »  
\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Ça n'a jamais été sexuel, pas pour moi et si il n'y en a pas, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas ce que je veux de toi. »  
\- Je veux essayer, c'est important pour moi. Aide-moi veux-tu ? »

Red incline la tête, leurs deux alliances tintent légèrement lorsqu'ils entremêlent leur doigts, il sait, il comprend, mais ce serment n'a pas d'autre but que de vocaliser ce qu'il ressent pour l'agent qui a failli un jour l'arrêter, un agent intègre qu'il a voulu égoïstement dans sa vie. Il accompagne le mouvement de son amant avec douceur et respect, mais Ressler ne semble pas arriver à se détendre. Il imagine ce que ça fait, en fait, pour avoir eu des soucis médicaux dans ce coin-là, il sait très bien ce que ça fait, en dehors d'une excitation sexuelle et l'entêtement de son amant à ne pas vouloir être stimulé autrement que par son membre l'agace au plus haut point ! Ressler doit se détendre avant toute chose et ça ne semble pas au programme. La manière forte, hein ? Sa main libre attrape la nuque qu'il pivote d'un coup sec afin que l'homme soit droit et qu'il ressente simplement une légère douleur à la base de son cou. Ensuite il s'accapare son attention.

\- Maintenant tu respires fermement et tu te détends, ok ? »  
\- Ok… ok… »  
\- Met ta main libre sur mon ventre, prends simplement appui et tu me laisses gérer. »  
\- D'accord. »

L'homme tremble délicieusement, Reddington sait ce qu'est d'avoir du pouvoir, il en a toujours eu plus ou moins, mais celui-ci est différent, il ne doit pas en abuser. Il lâche la nuque, attrape la chute des reins de Donald puis donne un mouvement de hanche presque brutal. L'homme au-dessus de lui se tend, cherchant sa respiration. Il observe le visage, cherchant un signe de douleur mais n'en trouvant pas, il réitère son mouvement, qui paralyse une nouvelle fois son amant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
\- Je… je crois que… »

Reddington sourit, il se permet de se donner plus d'aisance cambrant son amant en arrière avant de réitérer le mouvement et de faire hoqueter l'homme face à cette nouveauté. Reddington ignore tout de ce plaisir, il n'y a jamais goutté pas même avec une femme, mais il n'ignore pas que c'est un endroit très sensible de l'anatomie masculine et semble-t-il Donald apprécie la chose, même si son esprit ne sait pas encore quoi faire de ce nouveau signal, aussi il sourit et continue ses allées et venues, jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne s'ajuste à ses mouvement dans une grossièreté qu'il laisse couler. Voir l'homme prendre son plaisir ainsi lui fait chaud au cœur, il avait peur que l'expérience s'arrête là et si il s'était écouté c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, passant à coté de cette toile, une œuvre de maitre. L'amateur d'art scrute les moindres variations, les pleins et les déliés, les courbes, les concaves et les convexes, les petites fissures dans la matière et les lignes de fuite incandescentes qui transcendent son amant. L'homme qui l'aime assez pour lui avoir logé une balle près du cœur, afin de le faire disparaitre du système au risque de le perdre vraiment, est une petite anomalie dans sa vie. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il trouverait une âme sœur si dévouée de l'autre côté de la ligne ? Il se fiche que Ressler ait augmenté la vitesse de ses mouvements et qu'il ne soit pas discret pour deux sous, après tout c'est leur nuit de noces et tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose sous cette tente… Heureusement qu'il a roulé sa bosse, car l'homme est effusif, sa main libre vient de se refermer sur sa cuisse et celle-ci lui laissera une trace brulante, mais le plaisir est si intense que ça n'a pas d'importance, et enfin son amant jouit explosant dans une superbe qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt…

Il est allongé sur un transat, il regarde son petit-fils courir dans le sable sous la surveillance de Tom et Dembe, le gamin tient de son père et de son grand-père, mais porte la beauté de sa mère… Reddington ricane en le voyant intercepter la balle que Kaplan envoyait à Dembe et courir comme un petit voleur vers son grand-père qui l'attrape.

\- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à faire des placements. Comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter un bateau et tu pourras faire le tour de la mer. Tu dois voir le monde Jacob, faut me le promettre… Il est si beau, si vaste… si infini. Et toi aussi, vis mille vies ! »

La quinte de toux l'empêche de poursuivre son récit, l'enfant retombe dans les bras de Dembe qui a accouru immédiatement, Raymond se plie sur lui-même et crache un filet de sang dans sa main, il aurait préféré se tromper, mais il ne va pas encore tirer sa révérence.

\- Faut aller à l'hôpital. »  
\- Pour ? M'intuber, vivre quelques mois, semaines de plus ? J'ai failli mourir brulé vif ce jour-là, tout ce que j'ai pris depuis n'est qu'un bonus, un énorme bonus… »  
\- Red… »  
\- Je vais mourir, mais je ne veux pas mourir dans une chambre d'hôpital, je veux voir mon petit-fils grandir jusqu'à la fin, je veux être auprès de toi. »  
\- Mille vies… »  
\- Et plus encore Donnie… »

La chaleur est étouffante, Donald dessert le col de sa chemise noire, il regarde obstinément le sol depuis qu'ils sont là. Il n'a pas pleuré car c'est ainsi, il le savait, ils étaient tous au courant. Au final, Reddington aura vécu une merveilleuse vie, pleine de vices et de danger, pleine d'aventures et de territoires inconnus et il aura vieilli auprès de ceux en qui il avait toujours eu confiance.

Sa main serre celle de Liz qui retient ses larmes, Dembe s'agenouille sur la terre, psalmodiant des mots. Chacun y va de sa croyance, de ses dieux, tandis que la tribu papoue entame des chants pour aider l'âme de Red à s'envoler ailleurs, un endroit meilleur, un paradis, il l'espère, si tant est qu'il existe !  
Jacob s'approche, ses grands yeux clairs braqués sur le lit de terre qui recouvre son grand-père. Il ne dit rien, l'enfant ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il a appris. Red a tellement passé de temps à lui raconter ses histoires, ses affaires, faisant de lui l'héritier d'un royaume terrorisant pour un enfant de douze ans. Reddington s'est battu plus de dix ans contre le cancer, une lutte de chaque instant, rien que pour pouvoir grappiller un peu de temps, un peu de futur… Jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne soit trop grande, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer sans se noyer dans son sang, alors Donald avait fait ce qu'il s'était toujours promis. Il se souvient du sourire compatissant de l'homme et la paix qui a animé son visage une fois que la balle avait traversé son cœur.

\- Tom et moi on quitte l'ile, vient avec nous. »  
\- Je dois mourir ici Lizzie, je ne pars nulle part. »  
\- Donald… »  
\- Liz, c'est mon choix. Où que tu ailles, soit heureuse, élève Jacob dans le respect de ce qu'a été ton père et emmène Dembe avec toi. Je veux qu'il voit son petit-fils grandir et devenir un homme bien et puis, je serais plus tranquille. »  
\- Et toi ? »  
\- Raymond disait qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau paradis, je vais rester un peu, je vais vieillir ici dans les parages et quand j'aurais fini mes mille vies, les mille prochaines m'attendront ici sagement. Ton père a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ici… »  
\- Je t'aime Donald. »  
\- Je t'aime Lizzie. Je te ferais prévenir quand ça arrivera. »  
\- Merci. »

Lorsqu'il a senti les premiers picotements au niveau de sa main gauche, Donald a fait demander qu'une embarcation l'emmène sur l'ile voisine, il faisait très fréquemment ça, mais cette fois quelque chose n'était qu'une simple précaution, quelque chose était différent, comme cette paralysie qui le gagnait, cette perte de vision du même côté, cette douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Il ne sait quelle force l'a gardé vivant jusqu'à sa destination, peut-être le sourire discret de l'homme qui apparut tout à coup à ses côtés, sa voix qui lui intimait de poser encore le pied devant lui, encore une fois, encore une fois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur sa tombe, jusqu'à ce que son corps flanche une bonne fois pour toute. Allongé sur la terre fraiche, il laisse les gens l'entourer tout ce qu'il voit c'est Reddington allongé à ses côtés qui observe le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

\- Lizzie. »

La jeune femme se lève, elle quitte le salon dans lequel Dembe raconte une autre histoire du grand père légendaire au gamin qui a maintenant seize ans.

\- C'est Donald… »  
\- Bien… il a réussi ? »  
\- Oui. »  
\- D'accord, on va faire quelque valises, on va lui dire au revoir. Dembe, Jacob ? On doit aller voir Papy et Donnie. »

L'enfant, tenu au courant de toutes les affaires familiales incline la tête, il attrape un sac qu'il tient près depuis quatre ans, il sourit, lorsque Dembe fait tomber un panama sur sa chevelure blonde.

\- Je suis en train de mourir. »  
\- AVC très cher… enfin c'est ce qui me semble… »  
\- J'ai tenu ma promesse… »  
\- Maintenant repose-toi. Nous avons encore mille vies à découvrir. »  
\- Je te hais Raymond Reddington. »  
\- Mais moi aussi je te hais Donnie. »

L'homme rigole, bercé par le bleu du ciel, ça sent l'air marin, les grands espaces naturels, la vie… un petit coin de paradis… malgré la paralysie, il sourit, ses doigts rongeant la terre recouvrant le corps de l'homme qu'il aura aimé jusqu'à sa dernière expiration.

* * *

2015 - Je reviendrais sur Red, certainement dans un crossover avec Person of Interest, ça me tient à coeur ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !


End file.
